vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saginuma Osamu
|-|Epsilon = |-|Neo Japan = Summary Saginuma Osamu, or David Quagmire, is a character in'' Inazuma Eleven'', of whom first appeared in the second game. Saginuma was a goalkeeper, a forward and the captain of Aliea Gakuen's team Epsilon and Epsilon Kai. He is a midfielder and the captain of Neo Japan. Like all of the members of Aliea, Saginuma grew up in Ohisama En, an orphanage, to which he was used by Kira Seijirou to carry out Project: Genesis using the power of the Aliea Rock that crashed into Mt. Fuji. Saginuma was enhanced by the power of the rock’s energy and put as captain to the Aliea team Epsilon, where he was then used as practise against the members of Genesis, Prominence and Diamond Dust, in order to strengthen them enough to attain superhuman abilities and characteristics without the need of the rock. He first appeared after Gemini Storm had been defeated by Raimon, of which he evicted the failing team, and instead took over their current mission to start playing and destroying schools across Japan in an attempt to look for strong players for the Aliea cause. When they were first played against, they easily were defeating Raimon, until Saginuma decided to forfeit and let them train before playing a serious rematch. Once Raimon got stronger through the use of the Aliea training facility in Osaka, they were able to tie 1-1 with Epsilon, to which had excited Saginuma, who was impressed with their improvement and power, promising to return and play them again. In their next encounter, Epsilon had upgraded to Epsilon Kai, which had made them stronger, where it was revealed that Saginuma’s original position was a striker rather than a goalkeeper, who was easily able to keep up with this new and improved Raimon, but lost at the appearance of Gouenji Shuuya for Raimon. He had failed his mission and Epsilon was evicted by Suzuno, and later revealed to have been held captive at the Aliea Base. After the Aliea scandal, he appeared in the third season/game, where he became the captain of the team Neo Japan, coached by Kira Hitomiko (Lina Schiller), in order to try and steal the Japan representative spot from Inazuma Japan for the FFI. Though losing, Saginuma accepted Endou and his friends as worthy representatives of Japan, but promised to beat them the next time they played together. Saginuma, even as an Aliea Gakuen player, had always enjoyed soccer, though the effects of the Aliea rock were repressing these feelings and attempting to turn him into a superhuman war machine. However, by playing with Raimon, his excitement had peaked and his blood was boiling, to the point he was physically amused by their shots and urged them to get stronger for his enjoyment of the game, even if it was not relevant to Aliea’s wishes. He is extremely determined, being hurt when he wasn’t chosen to be in Inazuma Japan, and using that drive to attain a world-class level and challenge Inazuma so that he could be apart of a team that wins the FFI. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, most likely higher | Unknown, at least High 7-C, most likely much higher Name: Saginuma Osamu, Desarm (Aliea Alias), David Quagmire (English dub), Dvalin (English Aliea Alias) Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: Mid Teens, Mid twenties in Go! Classification: Goalkeeper, Forward, No.1 & Captain of Epsilon, No.11 & Captain of Epsilon Kai, No.10 & Captain of Neo Japan. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer player, Skilled Goalkeeper and Striker, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation (via element), Wormhole Creation, Metal Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Teleportation and BFR (With Aliea soccer ball) | Wind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Flight, Light Manipulation, Possible Resistance to Time Stop (Based on speed scaling) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, most likely higher (Captain of Epsilon, a first-class Aliea team, described as "light-years" ahead of Gemini Storm, a team that was far stronger than Zeus Jr, whose captain could exert out this much power.), Higher in Epsilon Kai form (Noted as much more stronger after taking a higher dosage of the energy radiating from the Aliea Rock, when refining his Gungnir shot, he could create a whirlpool that lasted for several days at minimum and was continuously expanding. His Planet boots are stated to be able to destroy planets in the game, though this is possibly Hyperbole). | Unknown, at least Large Town level, most likely higher (Much stronger than before, surpassing the likes of Aliea’s top team Genesis, and was able to fight against Inazuma Japan. His God Knows shot forced Endou to evolve his Seigi no Tekken to G5 in order to stop it) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Much faster than Gemini Storm, even when Epsilon focuses more on their attack power than their speed) higher '''in Short burst with Quick Draw | Most likely '''Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to Dark Emperor Kazemaru), higher 'when using Dash Storm 'Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Could lift and casually play with an Aliea Ball, which Endou was unable to lift) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class most likely higher, Higher in Epsilon Kai form. | Unknown, at least Large Town Class, most likely higher. Durability: At least Large Town Class, most likely higher (Could easily catch shots like Fubuki’s Eternal Blizzard initially and Rika’s Bed of Roses without the need of a hissatsu. Much stronger than Gemini Storm's goalkeeper Goryuu, who casually caught the Inazuma Break shot without paying attention) | At least Large Town level Stamina: High Range: Average human melee, Several hundred metres with soccer kicks, higher with use of Aliea Ball. Standard Equipment: Soccer Ball, Aliea Rock and Aliea Ball (Epsilon) Intelligence: Presumably high (Captain of both Epsilon and Neo Japan, and usually plays out the gameplans for the teams. Usually understands his own limits, and can analyse and sense the strength of the shot by mere observation) Weaknesses: Will usually take powerful shots head on for the rush and excitement he gets while playing Soccer, usually allows opponents to take their strongest shots at him. His Aliea power requires charging through the use of the Aliea Rock when it has been used for too long. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu: *'Wormhole:' A goal-keeping Hissatsu, of which Saginuma gathers a green energy and releases it out to create a wormhole that sucks in the shots to weaken the power. A portal will then appear to the side of Saginuma to which the powered down ball falls down next to him, usually leaving a crater. This Hissatsu could easily block Eternal Blizzard, Twin Boost, Butterfly Dream and The Phoenix *'Drill Smasher:' Saginuma’s strongest goal-keeping Hissatsu of which he creates a large metal drill that appears in front of him and takes the ball head on, drilling into it to decrease its momentum. **'Drill Smasher V2:' An evolution of the Drill Smasher that Saginuma gains after the Aliea Arc. Should be comparable to Koujirou’s Drill Smasher V2, which could stop Wolf Legend. *'Ganymede Proton:' A shoot Hissatsu, of which Saginuma charges a purple ball of energy, and releases it in a large laser using his hands, which pushes the ball into the goal. *'Gungnir:' Saginuma’s signature solo shoot Hissatsu, of which he creates a portal into space, and shoots the ball to turn it into a celestial spear. A second portal appears that lets the spear shoot through in the direction of the goal. **'Gungnir V2:' Saginuma later evolved the Gungnir to a stronger version, of which he taught Shimozuru. Shimozuru’s version of this shot was able to easily break through Seigi no Tekken V3, though not V4. *'Quick Draw:' A defensive Hissatsu, in which Saginuma amps his speed to move faster than the opponent can react in order to steal the ball. *'Gravitation:' A defensive Hissatsu, in which Saginuma increases the gravity strength of the surrounding area in order to restrain and crush the opponent under it, in order to steal the ball. *'Judge Through:' An offensive Hissatsu, in which Saginuma kicks the ball directly in the opponent’s torso and launches them back. *'Illusion Ball:' An offensive Hissatsu, in which Saginuma creates multiple soccer balls using illusions to confuse the opponents and rush past them. Later on, he had evolved this ability to Illusion Ball Kai. *'Critical!:' Saginuma in his Epsilon Kai form holds the ability to increase the chance of triggering critical hits, which boost the power of his shots by double, by 1.5x. *'Dash Storm:' Saginuma amps his speed and quickly rushes the opponents, which creates a strong wind behind him, blowing away opponents high into the sky. **'Dash Storm V2:' Saginuma has evolved his Dash Storm technique into V2, making it stronger and faster. It was taught to him by the Zeus Jr. members Hera and Demeter, and allowed him to blow past Hijikata’s Super Shikofumi *'God Knows Kai:' A shoot Hissatsu taught to him by Hera and Demeter, in which Saginuma evolved into its Kai form. Saginuma creates wings that lift him into the air, along with the ball. The ball is then boosted with light energy and kicked with all his force into the goal. This technique was used when shots like Reflect Buster V2 and Gungnir V2 were being stopped. Combination Hissatsu: *'Triangle Z:' A combination shoot move used by Saginuma, Izuno and Segata and taught by Kidokawa’s Mukata Tsutomu. The three players pass each other the ball to gain momentum, until Saginuma kicks the ball with all the added strength and lands in a triangle formation with the other two. This was considered Neo Japan’s strongest shoot, and could have possibly broke through Endou’s defence without Tobitaka. Key: Aliea Arc | FFI Preliminaries Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Athletes Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Drill Users Category:Metal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Portal Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Wind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Captains Category:Orphans Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier